


龙虾面与纸鸢梦境

by luciano0416



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciano0416/pseuds/luciano0416





	龙虾面与纸鸢梦境

白色的面条上浇了浓浓的汤汁，香菜和葱花被洒在顶上，红白的虾肉分布在四周。这样的一碗面，光是看着就让人食指大动。

“舞蹈班才下课啊？”蔡程昱解开围裙，坐在了方书剑旁边。

“嗯，今天有个孩子家长来晚了，就耽搁了一会儿。”方书剑掰开筷子递给了蔡程昱，“你要吃一点么。”

“不了，我吃过了。”蔡程昱笑着对收银台前的女人打了个招呼，“老板娘说今天人少，让我可以先回去。”边说着边把围裙叠好放在旁边的抽屉里，“吃吧，等你吃完，咱俩一起回学校。”

四月的天捉摸不定，刚才还晴着，转眼间就淅淅沥沥地下起了雨。方书剑吃完最后一口面条，正好看见一滴雨珠划过窗外。

“下雨了。”他皱着眉头看向蔡程昱，“你带伞了嘛？”

“没有，我一会儿问老板娘借一把。”他突然伸出手，用拇指抿掉方书剑嘴角的汤汁。“没擦干净。”他说。

“走吧。”方书剑的脸红了红，站了起来。

伞有些小，蔡程昱看着方书剑被雨水洇湿的半个肩头，伸出胳膊揽住了他，方书剑不自然地往外挣了挣。

“别乱动，一会儿又淋湿了。”蔡程昱又揽紧了一些。

因为下雨，外面的小摊撤了七七八八，但很多门店还是亮着的，雨水砸在一格一格发光的招牌上，折射出模糊的光束。

“你在这里等一下。”在一家开着的奶茶店门口，蔡程昱把伞塞到方书剑手里，走了进去。

不一会儿，他提着两杯奶茶出来了。“纸鸢下雨天半价，我就买了两杯。”他把伞拿过来，从纸袋里拿出一杯递给方书剑，“拿着先暖暖手，摸着冰冰凉的，可别冻僵了。”

他们回到学校的时候比平时晚了一些，刚进宿舍大门就看到宿管大爷。“小蔡，小方，出去兼职才回来啊。”宿管大爷笑眯眯地看着他们。

“是啊，今天的雨下得有点大。”蔡程昱笑着回答，一边扯着方书剑跳过路上的水坑。

到寝室的时候另外两个人已经熄灯睡了，他俩在黑暗里喝着两杯纸鸢。

奶茶已经没有了烫手的热度，变得温温的，倒也挺适合入口。方书剑之前没有喝过，它的上面是一层奶油泡，撒着一点点桂花沫，下面是高山乌龙的底，茶味比较浓，带着淡淡的奶香。不是特别甜，一口就沁人心脾，很好喝。

可能是茶味比较浓，方书剑洗漱过躺在床上很久都没有睡着。然后他听见上铺一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，可能是蔡程昱要起夜，他心想，然后默默地翻了个身，把脸转向朝外的一边。

他看着蔡程昱的长腿伸下来，晃了两下，并没有踩在地上，而是落在了他的床尾。

他急忙把眼睛闭上，把脸转向朝墙的一面，手指攥紧了睡衣袖口。

床下的木板发出咯吱咯吱的响声，蔡程昱轻手轻脚地爬了上来。“方儿，方儿，你睡了么？”他掀开被窝的一角，钻了进去，从后背抱着方书剑，轻声地在他耳边说。

方书剑没有吭声。蔡程昱的碎发拂过他耳边，痒痒的。

“真的睡着了？”正当他以为蔡程昱终于消停了时，柔软的一个吻落在了他的后颈上。

他全身想被电通过了一样，打了个激灵。“还装睡？”蔡程昱的气息就在他耳畔，带着四月的潮湿。

“你…你快回去…”他小声地说，“他们还在睡觉呢。”

“那就轻一点。”说着蔡程昱的手就探进了他的衣服里，沿着脊骨抚摸着他光滑的背。“方儿…..”蔡程昱垂下头抵在他的颈窝。

他转过身，在黑暗里看见蔡程昱的脸，枕边手机消息提示发出的光照在他脸上，莹润又冷冽，像远处的一弯月亮。

蔡程昱的手指划到了他的胸膛，重重地揉捏着胸前敏感的那两粒，抬头含住了他的下唇。他脑子里闪过刺目的白光，一股火全往身下涌去，他抬手摁住蔡程昱的后脑勺，舌尖扫过他的齿列，勾出细长的银丝。快要喘不上气的时候，他们的唇齿终于分开，蔡程昱微微地张阖着嘴呼吸，像一尾离岸的鱼。

方书剑的下身一凉，那双游弋的手不知道什么时候褪下了他的裤子，灼热的一块顶在他大腿内侧，“方儿…….”,蔡程昱一口咬住了他的耳垂，吮吸得那一块红如血珠。“啊….蔡程昱…….”，蔡程昱的手抚过他的腰，掐了一把他的屁股。

“方儿，你这爵士舞真没白跳。”蔡程昱低声调笑着。方书剑横眉瞪了他一眼，没起到谴责的作用，似嗔的眼波反而拱起了他的火，他撑起胳膊喘着不匀的气息往里撞，在这潮湿夜里撞进一个更泥泞的梦里。

“方儿…..”他低下头吻上方书剑的唇，封住他溢出的呻吟。“方儿……我好喜欢你…..”,他急切地摁住方书剑肩胛骨，热烈地撞击着，汗水在塌陷的腰上很快汇成了小溪，方书剑抚摸着他弯曲的线条，手指深深地陷进了他劲瘦的腰，很快响起了暧昧的水声，在黑暗里，老旧的木板吱嘎作响，他们在青苔的味道里压抑地抚慰着彼此的呻吟。

蔡程昱鼻尖的汗水落在了他的脸上，他反手扣住了他支撑身体的两只手，“啊….”他被顶得头抵在了床板上，声音嘶哑地呻吟着，脚趾也蜷了起来。一股浓热射在了他的腿间。蔡程昱俯下身抱住他，亲了亲他的唇角，方书剑的嘴唇还带着淡淡的茶味，又柔又甜。

“明天你洗床单。”方书剑揉了一把他的刘海儿，蔡程昱埋在他的颈窝里嗯了两声。

“方儿，下次我去看你跳舞吧….”蔡程昱说着说着声音就变小了，他靠着方书剑，一头栽进了带着奶味和茶香的潮湿梦境。


End file.
